


A Little Competition Never Hurt Anybody

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cas isn't complaining, First Time writing Smut, Gabriel is getting to old for this, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, I just really wanted porn, Lap Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Sam and Dean are kinky shits and know it, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are kinky bastered. (Mainly its just Sam and Gabe in this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Competition Never Hurt Anybody

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know this just kind of just came to me had to get it out of my system one way or another. This is my first time writing smut so be gentle.

If you were to ask Gabriel who was the most perverted person he knew, before he met the Winchesters, he would of proudly said that it was him. After all he is the king of dirty jokes and double entendre but now he's not so sure. Why? Because the Winchesters are total perverts! I mean Dean wasn't a big surprise but Sam! That boy is a kinky bastered. Put them together and you are in BIG trouble, it doesn't help that they're both really competitive.

Now don't get Gabriel wrong, Sam is the sweetest boyfriend on the planet and Dean practically worships the ground Castiel walked on. But if either of them gets horny they will DEFINITELY let you know. As in slip-a-hand-down-your-pants-to-jerk-you-off-while-you're-still-eating-at-a-public-restaurant kind of know. And did I mention that they are really competitive and kinky shits?

Which is the reason why Castiel and Gabriel are in this position in the first place. In their darkened two bed motel room with both Winchesters sitting at the edge of of their beds with their respected angel eagerly bouncing on their lap. It was a contest thought up by Sam and Dean themselves to see who could make their angel cum the fastest with just their cocks.

"D-Dean!" Cas mewled as he felt his lover hit his sweet spot brutally, over and over again.

Dean responded with a smirk as he continued to mark up his angel's neck, rolling delicate, pink nipples between his fingers, drawing out beautiful moans from the blue eyed man riding his cock.

"Sammy...ah...harder!" Gabriel begged.

"You're in a bit of a rush aren't you Gabe?" Sam chuckled, tugging gently on golden locks.

"I-I...I thought that was the point!" Gabriel panted as his own hands wondered into Sam's unruly main.

"Oh, I could of done that a long time ago," Sam smirked in a very trickster like fashion as he slammed up into the archangel with the strength that could possibly damage a human, "I just wanted to give Dean a chance to catch up."

Said brother glared over at the younger, hips moving faster as he spoke and Castiel's moans growing louder, "You'd probably come first before Gabriel even got to finish!"

"Are you speaking from experience?" Sam teased.

"No, just from what Cas tells me, from what Gabriel tells him." Dean smirked.

"I didn't say that!" Gabriel moaned in annoyance as Sam slowed his hips down, "Oh yeah, what exactly did you say?"

The trickster whined as he tried to set back the fast pace but Sam was making it very difficult for him, "I said....I said....ah!"

"You said what?" Sam taunted, giving teasing shallow thrusts that barely grazed his prostate.

"I said....I s-said you come fast when I give you head and ah!" Gabriel gasped as Sam's hot mouth latched on to one of his nipples but his rythem was still slow and shallow. "You're gunna lose!" Gabriel warned but it seemed that the hunter could care less.

"Don't worry about that," Sam growled, yanking back golden locks so he could suck on the pulse point of Gabriel's neck, "worry about what I'll do to you after I give you a mind blowing orgasm. Get you all filled up again and dragging you closer and closer to the edge only to pull you back and do it all over again. You know I can Gabe. Tease you for hours on end, I finish off while I give you all the pleasure you've ever wanted but never any release."

The archangel moaned like a paid whore, withering helplessly in the younger Winchester's lap. Trying desperately to find some sort of release. But Sam was just not budging. He's an archangel danm it! He should have more self-control! Not be withering and moaning at the hands of a human!

"Or you could just finish telling me what you told Cas and I'll do the exact opposite." Sam offered, licking over the shell of Gabriel's ear "I'll make you come all. Night. Long."

Dear dad, this kid was going to be the death of him.

"Th-that I can make you come fast with my mouth and I can do that thing you like with my, ah, m-my tougue!" Gabriel sobbed "Where I c-can curl the flat of tougue under your cock and take you all the way. Because you're so big and no one can take you all the way but I can. I can! I'll do it now if you want me to, dad danmit! Just let me come! Please! Please, Sammy, ple- AH!"

The hunter slammed right up into him, gripping his angular hips almost painfully tight as he continues to ram up into the archangel at a brutal yet fast pace. It was just near the boarder of pain and pleasure and Gabriel felt he was close. And judging by the loud moans coming from Castiel (that would have surely gotten them kicked out of the motel for life if they hadn't angel mojo'ed the room) he was getting close to climax as well. With one, two, three more thrusts Sam bit down on the junction of Gabriel's neck and Gabriel completely lost it. He screamed his release to the heavens and to whatever unfortunate soul listening in on angel radio. His grace shook within him and Gabriel was half sure that he blacked out because when he opened his eyes he was lying on the bed with the covers up to his chin. His senses slowly came back to him and he could hear arguing coming from the moose sitting next to him and his squirrely brother on the other bed, doing the same with his angel.

"No way! Cas totally came first!"

"Well obviously you weren't paying attention because Gabe came first and you know it!"

"Fuck no! You two were too busy talking instead!"

"Not my fault I can multitask better than you and still win!"

"You did not win! And I can totally multitask better than you!"

" Wanna bet!"

"As soon as they wake up!"

Gabriel groaned, now he knows why his father emphasized so much about chastity. These humans have no limit!

**Author's Note:**

> I did this on my phone so sorry if there's some grammatical errors.  
> If you have any prompts that you want me to write click on the link [here](https://stroypromtsforfanfiction69.tumblr.com/) to go to my tumblr!


End file.
